Just lose it
by tothestars07
Summary: My name is Isabella Marie Swan, and one day I will kill those bastards that created this stupid virgin pact for me. BXE, canon pairings
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything pertaining to the _Twilight_ saga. Every character, setting, blah, blah belongs to Stephanie Meyer. If I owned it, I would be traveling not sitting at my computer. Enjoy!

* * *

How do I possibly explain my distress? I am nearing my eighteenth birthday and am still a virgin, and I really don't want to be one. I would have gotten rid of that so called "flower" or "gift" at sixteen. But that isn't a decision that I am allowed to make. Oh no, that is for my dearest brother, cousin, and their best friend to decide. Assholes!

My dilemma isn't from my ugliness, for I am a very pretty girl. It isn't because I haven't tried, or found that special someone, really I just want to get rid of the stupid curse. It's because my family (those three special idiots) who claim that I have to be a virgin when I die. So to protect my 'honor' they make my life a living hell. They scare off any male before I can get a offer for a date. And the ones who have enough balls to ask, end up leaving twenty minutes into the date. Awful, I know.

As for the three idiots, they do not feel the necessity for staying _pure. _No they can screw whoever they please. Hypocrites. What's worse is we live in this tiny town of barely two thousand people, and all the teenagers get a laugh out of my situation. Since I am the ONLY virgin in Forks High, I have been nicknamed Mary. As in the Virgin Mary. As in the pure, untainted, loving, pissed off, eternally horny female that I will probably forever be.

My name is Isabella Marie Swan, and one day I will kill those three bastards that started this virgin pact for me.

*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_

I was sitting in the living room with my cousin Jacob and our friend Jasper. Jacob and Jasper were currently wrestling over the game controller. Apparently one of them was cheating and the other was upset. They acted like such children. They were two of the three people I was allowed to associate with in this god-forsaken town.

My twin brother Emmett barged in the front door, glazed eyes and a cocky smirk his current expression. Of course, Bastard 1 just got laid, again.

"So who was it this time in your game of hump-and-dump?" I asked sarcastically. I mean seriously, what brain-dead slut would want my brother? Okay, that might be mean, but I am allowed my sarcasm and bitchiness, maybe if I was laid I wouldn't act this way!

"Please, baby sister, you shouldn't talk like that, you are supposed to be a virgin. I wish you would act more like one. But it was that hottie Tanya." Cue his really happy smirk. Asshole.

"Yeah and I wish you three would quit using girls like Kleenex, but that isn't gonna happen huh?" This is probably the seventh time this week we have had this conversation.

"We don't know what you mean little Bells." Came Jacob's voice from the floor.

"Of course you don't. It's not like you don't blow your load in said skank, then throw her away like yesterday's trash." I love how sarcastic I can be.

"Please Bellie, don't talk like that. It's unbecoming for a young woman such as yourself." Same thing Jasper said yesterday.

"No, I am tired of your shit! This is ridiculous! I am tired of being Mary, I am tired of never finishing a date, nor getting a second date! I AM TIRED OF BEING A DAMN VIRGIN!" I shouted before I stomped upstairs. Really I can't stand being around those three anymore.

I used to love hanging out with my brother, cousin and friend but since I grew boobs, said triplet group has been awful. Jacob, Emmett and I used to hang out in diapers, went through the potty-training fiasco together, and added Jasper to our little group the day he moved in next door when were five years old. We were the musketeers, we stuck together and even though I was the only girl, they always included me. We always had classes together, learned how to drive together. But the summer before ninth grade changed everything.

I had finally gotten a girls body. I had a 'C' cup, small waist, plump lips, and slim hips and thighs. I had finally looked like a girl was supposed to. But while I filled out so did my three best friends. Emmett grew to a huge bear with muscles, dimples, and totally cute blue eyes. Jacob was the same, huge with muscles, pretty dark brown eyes, tan skin from his Native American ancestors, and a pearly white smile. Jasper, who still had his native Texan accent, had shaggy dirty blonde hair, dark gray eyes, and a slim build. All three had sprouted a good number of inches that summer and had finally passed the six foot mark.

Every girl from Forks to Port Angeles fell in love with them, they were suddenly popular and could get any girl that they wanted. But it went the other way too, suddenly I was getting the male admirers, dates, and innuendoes thrown at me wherever we went. Jacob, Emmett and Jasper didn't like that at all, I was their little sister, their best friend, and suddenly they couldn't stand to have me subjected to the male psyche and horniness. From then on my fun went out the window.

Those three destroyed any chance of me having a relationship with any boy. They basically destroyed my possibility of having friends of any kind. Girls hated me because of my relationship with the boys, and how I was always first in their books, no matter that they were either related to me or thought of me as their sister. I was competition and I was unwanted by other girls. Then the boys were either scared shitless for their lives, or were so embarrassed for even attempting to date me, that I was unwanted there too.

All three of them thought they were doing me favors, keeping me untainted, unbroken, unwanted. They tore apart everything a girl _wants _to experience. I wasn't allowed a date unless they approved, then they would tag along, and destroy said date. Or they would threaten any red-blooded male in a hundred mile radius. I was miserable for three years. I would count this, senior, year too, but as it hasn't happened yet, I am remaining optimistic.

As seniors, I am hoping they have matured a little, an seeing as they have so many responsibilities, I hope they forget to be over-protective of me.

Jasper is captain of the baseball team and teaches guitar lessons to little kids. Jacob is co-captain of the football team and has to take care of his dad, my uncle Billy. Emmett is captain of the football team, and of course, has all of those conquests of his to worry about. So I am hoping starting tomorrow he will be out of my hair.

Since school starts tomorrow, I occupy my time cleaning my room, pack my school supplies into my really cute Ogio bag, and pick out an outfit for tomorrow. As I finish shoving books under my bed, the three dip-shits barge into my room and flop onto my bed.

"Have you heard the news, Bellie?" Jasper drawls as only the true southerners can.

"No, I can't leave this damn house without one of you morons. So how am I supposed to hear any news?" I demand, not even bothering to be patient with them.

"Be nice baby sister, we just wanted to tell you a new family is moving in up the lane. Three girls and a boy" Emmett says all nice. I perk up at the mention of a new boy...oh the possibilities of a boy who hasn't met the family.

"A boy you say?" I whisper excitedly.

"Don't get any ideas Bells. We'll be having a talk with him." Jacob says threateningly. Of course, can't let me have any fun.

"Why don't you guys trust me to make my own decisions on guys? Why can't I have the chance to talk to a guy without having him worried about losing his balls?" I plead, pouting rather nicely I might add.

"You know we are only looking out for you Bellie. We want what's best for you. You deserve better than the idiots that live here. They are very ghastly." Jasper says all-knowingly.

"You aren't my parents so please back off, or I'll tell the chief who really pushed Newton's truck over the cliff." I threaten.

"You wouldn't do that, little one. Because then we would have to tell dad you were there as well. He'll ground you then." Emmett says back. As if, I was only there because he's the shit that painted 'Mary' on my truck.

"You know dad wouldn't do that, he knows that would depress his baby girl. He likes it when I'm happy." I reply in a mocking tone. Dad would never upset me like that, I cook his dinner.

"Whatever you say Bells, but be forewarned we will retaliate if you so much as ruin any of our plans this year." Emmett sneers at me.

"What plans? Screwing sluts in your car? Oh yeah, that is so goddamned important." I sneer back. "Now get out of my room, I'm tired and need some sleep."

They trudged out, leaving me to fall asleep, dreaming of the possibility of finding someone not afraid of my asshole family.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** If I can remember to put this on each chapter, hopefully you will remember: _I do not own anything_. Probably not even the plot, as there are so many stories for this saga. Well on with the show....

No matter how many times my alarm clock beeps I will always ignore it. I have tried everything, the beep, music, a recording of Emmett yelling obscenities, I just can't wake up in the morning. Which always resorts in me being late. Of course Emmett took his truck and by the looks of it tweedle dee and dumb went with him, as their trucks are in their driveway. Sometimes there are perks living so close to your friends, and other times its a disaster. you can't ever escape.

As I throw my bag and phone in my beat up red truck, I look down the long lane to see a silver volvo leaving the new neighbors driveway. With a sigh, I run back in the house to grab my coffee mug I left on the counter. First day of school, I need coffee before I freak out. With one last prayer to every God, whether they exist or not, I back out of the drive with a slight optimistic smile. Possibly this could be the year were I get to have girls as friends and quite possibly a boyfriend...please god, _please._

Its about a ten minute drive to Forks High, and I enjoy it as I listen to my mixture of rock and country from my iPod. As I pull into the tree-lined road for the school, my favorite country song comes on. I turn up the volume so I can get a few more minutes of happiness with Jason Aldean. _She's Country_ blares from my speakers and out my open windows as I park next to my brother's truck. I sing along as I grab my bag, and down the rest of my coffee. So far, so good.

I look to wear my family is standing, next to the silver volvo. Three girls all with varying shades of hair color and one male with hair the color of a penny stand chatting with my three idiots. I close my eyes and pray one last time. _Please whichever god there is, please keep those idiots quiet, please._

I put a smile on my face as I walk over there. Ignoring the snickers of 'Mary'. As I reach them, they simultaneously turn to look at me. They must have practiced that shit before I showed up. Now that I'm closer I can see how gorgeous the group of new kids are.

The three girls all vary in height and looks. The tallest is a statuesque blonde, with legs for miles, sharp blue eyes, and red lips. Dressed in what I can only assume are designer duds, and with a polite somewhat aloof smile plastered across a gorgeous face, I can tell she's not the best friend type.

The middle girl, slightly taller than me, has long raven black hair, and dark eyes. Tanned skin and no designer clothes. Her smile is more welcoming than the blonde's. The shortest of the the three girls can't be much more than five feet. Short spiky black hair, green eyes, and slightly tanned skin make up her looks but you can see an abundance of energy radiating off her person. The thing is she seems the friendliest even if she is wearing what I can see are really expensive designer clothes.

The short one about jumps me when I get close enough.

"OH! You must be Bella, your brother was telling us about you. You don't seem as bitchy as he says?" She says with a questioning tone." I'm Alice, and this is my sister Leah and Rosalie." Figures the blonde one has a slightly prissy name.

Rosalie smiles another tight, polite smile, while Leah extends her tanned hand to shake my own.

"And this is my brother, Edward." That's when my brain quits working. This god, as there are no other words to describe him, is heavenly. About the same height as Jasper, 6'2 maybe, with copperish hair, and jade green eyes. A strong jaw, totally kissable lips, and a body that just demands to be worshipped, thoroughly. I think I have found the one I want to defy my family. _Please god let him have balls to go against what my family will soon say._

"Hi, Edward," is the only thing my overly horny brain can think to say. My hand reaches forward to shake his, when out comes his mouth;

"I don't want my balls chopped off!" The god cringes away from me. His sisters gasp, and my family starts to laugh. My vision turns red as I turn to the three bastards.

"HOW DARE YOU! WHO THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU ARE? FOR ONCE IN YOUR GODDAMN LIVES CAN'T YOU FUCKING LISTEN TO ME!" I scream at them. I am beyond livid, beyond pissed. I am to the point where I want to rip their heads off and shove it up their asses. Each of them tries to look ashamed, but a laugh escapes Jacob before he can lock it up. THAT. IS. IT.

"I TOLD YOU TO FUCKING STOP THIS!" My voice rips through a few octaves and still they have a hard time trying to stop laughing." STOP FUCKING LAUGHING AT ME! I TOLD YOU TO STAY THE FUCK OUT OF THIS!" By now the entire parking lot, the entire school, is looking at me as I scream at the absolute morons in front of me.

"Bells, please you know we are only trying to protect you. We don't think you need a boyfriend right now." Jacob says, still sniggering as my face reddens to that of a stop sign.

"You are going to regret this. You better fucking sleep with your eyes open, because one morning you will find your balls detached from your fucking bodies." I threaten. Finally they have stopped laughing. Each looking at me as if I was out of my mind.

"Bella, stop blowing this out of proportion. You are a virgin and will stay that way!" Emmett shouts at me.

"BLOWING THIS OUT OF PROPORTION! You three have made my life HELL! Do you realize that Emmett. YOU have fucked every high school experience I am supposed to have. You fucking pored butter on the last guy I tried to date. You fucking beat Mike to shit for looking at me. YOU have made my life miserable! Do you seriously think you are doing me a favor?" I shout at Emmett.

"Bella, please, you don't know what is best for you. Please just stop over-reacting." Jasper whispers to me.

"If you think this is over-reacting, you haven't seen anything yet." I sneer before stomping back to my truck, glad I had put Lucy in my truck last night. I reach my truck, opened the door, and reached under the seat taking out my aluminum baseball bat. I slammed my door, slightly happy that I had the attention of everyone in the parking lot. I walked to the other side of my car, swung the bat and busted out the front lights on my brother's truck.

"BELLA!" Is all that came out of Emmett's mouth, all three of them rushed to my side. Before they could reach me, I slammed the bat into the driver side window. Glass shattered, the pinging sounds of the glass hitting the ground making me smile. As I take another swing of the bat, Jasper pulls it out my hands. When I launch myself at him, Jacob grabs me. All Emmett can do is glower at me. Which only makes me smile wider. Finally I can get my point across.

"You will pay for that little sister. You will regret hurting my truck." Emmett all but snarled at me.

"Really, Emmett? Because right now this is the happiest I have been in 3 years. The only thing I regret is not doing it sooner. You put one more toe into my love life, and a lot worse things will happen to you then a few dents on your damn truck." I warn before turning around and walking into the school. But before I can make it through the doors James has the audacity to pipe up.

"What's got Mary so pissed off today?" The brainless baboon inquires.

I turn around stomp right up to the idiot and knee him in the balls. Why the moron thought now was the appropriate time to use the dreaded nickname, is beyond me. As he bends over to grasp his balls, I grab a handful of his hair and tilt his head up.

"For the LAST GODDAMN TIME, my name is Isabella Swan, not mother fucking MARY!" I scream in the little punks face. "If I EVER hear you call me Mary again, I will push you and your fucking car off the cliff. DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME YOU STUPID LITTLE PRICK?"

All he can do is nod before I let go of his greasy hair. I turn and finish stomping my way into the school. Because I'm pissed and horny like that, and I have a few bastards to embarrass.

_A/N: WOW! That's all I gotta say. I don't even have the story out for a few hours and already plenty of you guys find it great enough to put on reviews or favorites. Thanks for that. Maybe it will make me write more. Hope you like the chapter, it made me giggle writing it. Next chapter should be up soon. Oh, and I know Bella is WAYYYY out of character, but it pleases me to make her that way._

_blah and everything.....ray_chellie_


End file.
